


【队狼】Good Morning/Good Night

by GroovyShark



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, They r retired
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: 对又是我……双担的可能见过我。我就是把狼队的早晚安又写了一遍队狼（神烦）我觉得逆一下相处模式就完全不同了，所以包括住所等等的设定都全不一样了。总的来说还是和平宇宙的设定，队狼俩人已经半退休状态啦XD 闲闲的温情养老生活XD 很多私设，不要问XD





	1. Good Morning

某种意义上，罗根是接受了镭射眼的性格才选择同他待在一起的。说来也奇怪，金刚狼应该是最不愿意被管束的那一个，却最终和大家口中的控制狂走在了一起。每每罗根听话地回一句“知道了，萨默斯”，都会换来众人对斯科特“驯兽有术”的赞叹目光。而事实上，两个人花了快五年的时间，才解决了吵架就动手，动手就拆房子的陋习。当然，这对变种人漫长的生命来说，只是个小小的代价罢了。毕竟在和平时期，罗根只有和斯科特认真打上一架才能磨亮他沉睡的爪子。

可惜即使是在床上的缠斗，“狡猾”的镭射眼还是常常取得胜利。X战警的小队长是个学习很快的人，恰巧他又有过多机会去熟悉罗根隐藏的柔软：紧实有弹性的肌肉吸附着他手指的感觉；揉捏饱满的胸部时对方苦闷的鼻音；握住健壮的大腿分开时的征服感；还有罗根被碾磨前列腺时颤抖的频率。罗根爱死又恨死了斯科特咧着嘴笑得洋洋得意的表情。可能当年罗根比出第一个钢爪中指的时候，斯科特就接收到了某种错误的暗示，才露出了那颗恼人的万人迷小虎牙。据斯科特回忆，那时候的罗根就像只张牙舞爪的大猫，努力让自己看起来凶暴一些。其他队友对此表示，斯科特，记得让汉克检查一下你的脑子。

同居并不代表生活节奏的完全同步，比如斯科特的早晨总是比罗根早开始2个小时。

治好旧伤以后，镭射眼的生活品质确实得到了提升。比如斯科特醒来就可以睁开眼睛，然后看到旁边把自己蜷成一大团的大型动物正酣畅地打着呼噜。睡衣这玩意儿对金刚狼来说基本上形同虚设，裸露的屁股蛋儿一起一伏的，缝隙中还残留着昨夜的痕迹。真是神经大条。斯科特这么想着，轻轻拍了一下金刚狼的屁股，换来对方被蚊子咬了似得不耐烦的蠕动。小队长笑了一下，撸了撸恋人毛茸茸的短发然后翻身起床。他不会拉开窗帘吵醒恋人，毕竟换衣服这点小事他闭着眼睛都做了好多年。短裤和T恤都安安静静地躺在预定的位置，令镭射眼心情十分愉悦。

简单洗漱过后，整洁清爽地喝一杯牛奶调节一下体内水分，小队长就搭上毛巾出门晨跑了。

早晨的阳光还不太刺目，风吹在斯科特初现皱纹的脸上，撩起他耳边卷曲的浅棕色头发。他们住在城市和乡村的交界处，这是两人协商后的结果。某只不合群的加拿大狼表示受够了拥挤的城市生活，但城市里长大的孩子斯科特还是用“这边的啤酒种类比较多”成功地守住了边界。所以小队长既能选择在乡间的小路上晨跑，也没有完全脱离城市的便利，这一点令他满意极了。

晨间泥土的气味令斯科特回忆起年轻时与X战警们四处奔波的时光。那时他们经常露宿野外，或者寄宿在某个善良的农家。那是一段说不上美好，却值得怀念的日子。罗根则是其中最奇妙的存在。对其他人来说，恋爱是在日复一日的血腥战斗中给予他们喘息的、难得的美好。然而镭射眼的恋爱对象和这个概念从根本上就无法对接，浪漫这个词在罗根一百多年的狼生中早就被点击删除了。斯科特完全搞不懂自己会为了这个强悍多毛的粗糙男人，和相知多年的琴分手，又拒绝了艾玛的求爱。他甚至一度怀疑他们之间拥有的只是性的宣泄，或者某种畸形的崇拜和执著。罗根知道以后对他说，独眼，you are a dick. 这大约是斯科特听他说过的，最接近“我爱你”的一句话了。

跑完步回家的路上，斯科特心血来潮地绕道去了早餐店，打包了新鲜的咖啡、面包和肉饼。虽然大多数时间他们会自己做早餐，但换换口味总是好的。尤其是家里有个肉食动物，鸡蛋面包培根和蔬菜的优质组合被他嫌弃地吐槽为“娘娘腔”。对金刚狼的胃来说，即使在早晨消化一些煎得外焦里嫩肥满流油的肉块，也完全不是什么问题。镭射眼当然不排斥偶尔看到恋人像只吃完鱼的大喵似得满足地吧唧嘴，那确实有些可爱。不过很可惜，在那之后镭射眼总会注意到自己的八块腹肌外面裹上了一层软软的脂肪。

回到家，果然罗根的变化只是翻了个身，在床上摆了个大字型继续睡。他的身体仿佛能感知斯科特一样，只要对方起床了，便立刻毫不客气地占领整个床铺。阳光透过窗帘给深色毛发的恋人镀上了一层柔光，使他饱满而富有张力的肌肉也变得温顺了起来。罗根浑身上下什么也没穿，只有薄被一角还可怜地挂在他的腰际。浅色的被子被晨间的勃起稍微顶了起来，斯科特吞了吞口水，挣扎了一会儿还是决定假装没看到。

罗根是被肉饼的香味弄醒的。在斯科特把他们扔进微波炉三秒钟的时候，他就睁开了眼睛。大型动物打了个哈欠坐起身来，觉得自己满身都是自家队长的味道，心里既别扭又平和。他舒展了一下筋骨，套上短裤光着脚就走进了厨房。斯科特正背对着自己忙着把面包烤得香脆诱人，光裸修长的双腿闪瞎了罗根的双眼。

他走近恋人从背后抱住他，整个人赖在小队长身上想要讨个吻。镭射眼坏心地皱皱眉说，罗根，刷牙。金刚狼回答，噢，独眼，你这混蛋。

Fin


	2. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 早晚安系列补全

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算补齐了狼队和队狼的这个系列，也是第一次写队狼肉文，各种请见谅了……喜欢的话请给我留个言，么么哒

夜晚不是罗根喜欢的时间。 

自从脑门上挨了一枪，恶梦和头疼就再也没离开过他。大概是艾德曼金属子弹伤到了他的神经什么的。罗根没懂过，也懒得懂。实在难受了就给自己一瓶高纯度酒精，幸运的话，能一觉睡到天亮。 

和斯科特刚刚在一起的时候，整天无非是斗嘴打架做爱三轮回。只有强悍的镭射眼能把金刚狼揍服了操顺了，还一脸正人君子地离开，留下罗根恨得牙痒痒。可日子过得长了，有些事情就变了。小队长骨子里是个温柔甜蜜的男人，不能和恋人一起睡总归是一件麻烦的事。于是突然有一天斯科特就赖在房间里赶不走了。那天晚上，罗根的爪子在墙上挠出了好几个深深的印记，吵架声伴着怒吼差点掀翻学院的屋顶。可是小队长决定了的事没人能改变，没人。

罗根是一个不奢求的人。当时他并不知道，这一妥协，就是十七年。他始终认为，自己至今没把恋人捅个对穿，完全称得上是一个奇迹。当然了，打架的时候不算数。

谁叫萨默斯总是个混蛋。

罗根还记得两人刚搬出来一起住时，小队长特意选了个大沙发。宽敞的空间和容易清洗的布料让罗根瞬间有了些不健康的联想。结果斯科特只是特别喜欢窝在沙发上看电视：从新闻节目看到动物世界，有时候甚至在看动画片。罗根当然不会放过机会吐槽一句“娘娘腔”，而小队长总是笑笑不理他。罗根围着沙发转了三圈，最后选择了沙发的另一头，一屁股窝了进去。

罗根哪里是藏得住心思的人。斯科特硬是花了一个月观赏恋人表演“老子不在意”的模样，直到这个初夏的夜晚，才让罗根如愿以偿。

“你想要我在沙发上操你，罗根。”这甚至不是一个疑问句。

正在沙发另一头喝啤酒的金刚狼噗地一口，把嘴里的液体喷了一地。

“我操！镭射眼，你他妈有毛病啊！”

罗根手忙脚乱地擦着弄脏的下巴和裤子，期望斯科特没有发现他心虚的眼神。

那怎么可能呢。

萨默斯站起来，往罗根的方向走了几步，停在他面前。年长的男人抬起头，不自觉地挑起了眉毛，故作镇定地摆出一副谁怕谁的表情。

然后身型修长的男人笑着弯下腰，吻了他的恋人。

初夏的夜晚还没有蝉鸣，电视的嘈杂声勉强盖住两人逐渐沉重的呼吸。

斯科特半跪着把罗根紧实诱人的身体压进沙发里，霸道地扣住恋人敏感的后颈。靠垫强迫罗根仰起脖子艰难地喘息，手指的刻意搔弄撩得他从喉咙里发出苦闷的哼声。  
情欲烧灼的薄汗逐渐浸出皮肤，湿润的呼吸打在彼此脸上。两人深深吻在一起，不肯认输地追逐对方的舌头。习惯性的角力让双方都了然地翘起嘴角。只是，镭射眼从来不是输家。

斯科特几不可闻地哼笑一声，开始用大腿磨蹭金刚狼已经挺立的阴茎。比起直接的接触，他知道罗根更禁不住这个。没有谁比斯科特更清楚，他的每一个敏感点和他最喜欢的撩动方式。这让镭射眼无比自豪，也无比确信罗根的忠诚。  
吻几乎变成了撕咬。罗根迫不及待地扒掉自己的睡裤踹到地上，试图尽快获得他等待的奖赏。

他知道硬得发疼的不止他一个。

“哦操，瘦子……” 滑腻、发痒，想象力让罗根的腰开始发麻。

“转过去。” 男人低沉的命令扯断了罗根脑子里最后一根神经。

 

在遇到斯科特之前，罗根从未知道自己的肉穴能如此习惯男人的性器。他被迫分开腿跪在沙发上，抓住面前的靠枕，像小狗一样淫乱地翘着屁股，迎合对方粗暴的进犯。汗水顺着鬓角流到他坚毅的下巴，紧绷的背部肌肉将他的身体拉出一个充满力量的弧线。抖动的阴茎不满地磨蹭着沙发布料，溢出的液体浸润了一片。

罗根顾不得了。

疼痛消失的速度就像从未存在过，剩下的只有让人头皮发麻的快感。被称为独眼的男人知道他的一切。

站立的斯科特双手死死掐着罗根精壮的腰，用他该死的下半身快速冲撞恋人柔软的内里，爽得罗根嘶吼出声。

“哦嘶——操你的，斯科特！啊！” 罗根脑子里一片空白，拼命敞开身体，胡乱地骂着脏话。

“！”屁股上突然结实地挨了一巴掌，突如其来的刺痛差点让罗根就此缴械。

“Language!” 谁他妈知道镭射眼是不是认真的，但那一刻金刚狼恨不得伸出爪子捅穿那颗顽固的脑袋。

高潮来得太快太激烈，男人炽热的囊袋拍打着罗根红肿的屁股。年轻的恋人不要命地横冲直撞，最后抽出阴茎射在了年长男人健美的背脊上。罗根发出野兽般的嘶吼，用尽全身力气才没有捅烂斯科特心爱的沙发。

 

“所以你那时候因为这个就想捅死我？”

“幸好你聪明地没有射在里面，老子才饶了你。”

罗根翻个身，威胁地摆出一个超凶的表情，恋人却噗嗤笑得露出了小虎牙。

“这太蠢了，罗根。”

两个人睡得很近，吐槽显得那么绵软无力。微弱的灯光让斯科特的笑容泛起了浅浅的金色，令人无比心安。罗根不想承认正是这样的斯科特让自己着迷了这么多年。

“闭嘴，睡觉。”

罗根假装烦躁地翻身关掉了床头灯。他不知道镭射眼心里又在打什么算盘，但他确信那不是什么坏事。

“晚安，罗根。”斯科特说。

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写队狼，请给我留言，谢谢XD LOFTER或SY都可以，这边也可以XD


End file.
